Communication cables and in particular data cables used for the transmission of information according to the Ethernet standard are commonplace and used in a multitude of environments including commercial offices and buildings, industrial environments, and with increasing frequency, residences. The data cables most commonly used are generally referred to as twisted wire pairs. A typical data cable contains two connectors on both ends to connect a computer to another computer or network device.
The typical connector may be for applications such as ethernet, which uses data cables having twisted pairs of wires within to minimize interference or cross-talk between the individual wires in the cable, which may be required to travel relatively long distances. To prevent unwanted interference in the wires, the length of untwisted wires before entering the connector were kept to a minimum, typically only 0-2 inches long. The short untwisted wire lengths were then inserted into connectors having an insulation displacement contact (IDC) that typically required special tools to compress. Furthermore, the very short wire segments made the risk of switching the wire order unintentionally very high leading to the creation of defective connectors. Additionally, the short wire segments and the typical style IDC made the chance of bad connections a common problem. These deficiencies required testing of all cables a requirement to avoid problems associated with the old style common connector. The instant invention addresses the aforementioned deficiencies with a new novel connector system.